Moving on
by amber'xx
Summary: How will Liam and Elektra cope in the real world? Based a few years after they have left Elm Tree. Carrying on from my other story; 'What's happening to me' Liam/Elekra
1. Changes

**Okay I couldn't stop with Tracy Beaker fanfiction writing. Sequel from what's happening to me? If you haven't read what's happening to me? This should still make sense. So here it goes;**

'Liam...' Elektra mumbled peering over Liam who was hanging off the brown sofa. After stumbling in late last night, being unable to find the bedroom.

Liam's eyes fluttered open. Smiling as Elektra stood above him. 'Happy 19th birthday' Elektra grins pointing to a large box rested against the wall, covered in bright blue wrapping paper.

'Thank you' Liam grins getting up to his feet to wrap an arm around Elektra.

* * *

><p>So much had happened to Liam and Elektra since leaving Elm Tree, leaving school, moving on with their lives. To many peoples surprise Liam and Elektra decided to move into a flat together a few months a go. Nothing special just a small flat at the top of which seemed hundreds of stairs, but it didn't matter to them as long as they had somewhere to call there own they were happy. Even if it was only a small one bedroom flat, which had growing mold on the walls. Liam went on to get average grades at GCSE'S being able to scrape quite a few C's. After the surgery he had really tried at school and it payed off. So he didn't have the 'BEST' job, he worked in a small coffee shop down town but he liked it.<p>

Elektra however had recently secured herself a place at a nursery, of all places. She didn't like to admit it, but she enjoyed looking after children she felt like she got along better with most children then adults that somehow they just seemed to understand her.

They had been able to see their generation at Elm Tree house grow up. See Gus land himself in a large orchestra at just the age of 16. Carmen was going into the hair and beauty market, no surprise their. Sapphire being a fully fledged artist selling some of her paintings for hundreds of pounds.

They were experiencing so many things, but reaching the age of 19 there were so much more to see. Despite the amount of times Liam mocked Mike about his time to retire, Mike was still going strong at Elm Tree since they had left. Gina had moved on to another care home called Oak tree house and Tracy stilled worked part time, her other time was spent writing articles in local newspapers and she had even published another book it may not have been a best seller but she was doing well.

* * *

><p>'What's this then?' Liam asked raising an eyebrow at the large box lent up against the wall. Liam hadn't changed that much in 3 years, he had got slightly more mature but not by that much and his hair was longer, long enough so he could tuck it behind his ears.<p>

'Well open it and see...' Elektra beamed. Elektra however had ditched the blue strips for lighter blue highlights and a full fringe which highlighted her eyes.

'Fine...' Liam laughed ripping off the bright wrapping paper revealing a picture of a pool table on the front of the cardboard box.

'Like?' Elektra asked opening the box up and sliding the pool table out.

'Yeah, it's great but where will it go?' Liam asked peering around the small crowded lounge which had a small brown sofa, small television in the corner, small coffee table, few pictures, and a pair of wooden draws which Liam had brought for a knock off price at a local antiques shop.

'We'll fit it in...' Elektra smiled pushing the sofa against the wall. She sighed, noticing the lack of space.

Seeing Elektra's face deflate with disappointed Liam back tracked. 'Actually it will fit look!' He smiled pulling the sofa round. 'There' Liam nodded. 'Put it up later, fancy some toast?'

'It's your birthday; I'll do it you can sit down' Elektra said rushing to the kitchen. Liam didn't complain just slumped down on the brown sofa putting his feet up on the table. 'Paracetamol please' He called his head thumping.

* * *

><p>'Ding'<p>

'Wonder who that could be' Liam says sarcastically rolling his eyes before getting up to let them in.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' Frank, Johnny and Tyler bursted in juggling presents and cake in their hands. 'Come in' Liam ushered allowing them to sit down as Elektra wondered through with the toast.

'It's a top!' Tyler grinned. 'You idiot' Johnny sighed elbowing him in the side. Not much has changed even at 16 they had the matury level of a 6 year old.

'Thanks guys' Liam smiled great fully pulling a top from the silver bag.

'Here' Frank smiled handing over a large parcel. 'How come Mandy isn't with you?'Liam asked noticing how quiet the room was, Frank had been seeing a girl called Mandy for the past few months, and boy could she talk!

'Long story, go on open it' Frank insisted. Liam pulled out a box that read; the zorb, new gaming experience.

'WOAH' Liam shouted looking down at the game console. That everyone had been talking about.

'HOW DID YOU AFFORD THIS?' Liam asked, having spotted one in a shop just days earlier the price tag reading '£400'

'That money I inherited, from that relative I didn't even know about, fancy a game?'

'YES!' Liam exploded placing the console down next to the television plugging it in.

Elektra rolled her eyes, as she watched the boys scramble over the two remotes, she knew that she had a long wait infront of her once boys always boys. After about 30 minutes, Elektra had enough of the moaning. 'It's a fix' Johnny cried throwing the remote down.

'Here' Elektra exploded picking the remote up. Johnny left wide mouthed as Elektra came 1st place. 'What boys can do, girls can do better' she grinned smugly.

* * *

><p>'Still can't believe you beat everyone, including me' Liam smiled biting down into a piece of cheese pizza.<p>

'I have skill' Elektra smiled back taking a sip of her drink.

It was now 6pm, and Liam and Elektra were out having dinner together.

'Been a really good day, thank you' Liam smiled finishing off the last bit of pizza, and letting out a large burp.

Elektra whacking his arm. 'Your rank, do you know that?' She laughed. 'Yeah like your the perfect woman' Liam laughed back.

'You only won today, because I was hungover'

'We'll see, game off pool later then?' She asked.

'Game on'

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review love to hear what you think:)<strong>


	2. Teenager Harry

'Get up' Elektra groaned slinging a pillow in the direction of his face. 'Its 8.30am, you have work at 9!' She shouted, alarm clock beeping.

This gained Liam's attention; he fell from the bed jumping to his feet. 'CRAP, where's my top?' Liam asks searching around, knowing that they'll be trouble if he was late. 'Here' Elektra says pulling out a black polo top from the wardrobe and slinging iy towards him.

'One of us really need to learn how to drive...' Elektra sighed, as Liam sped down the stairs piece of toast hanging from his mouth. Liam sighed slinging his leg around the ancient bike, pulling himself up onto the seat.

'I've already failed 3 times, apparently smashing a car into a curb isn't a good thing to do' Liam laughed pulling a helmet onto his head and fastening it. 'Bye' Elektra smiled, waving as Liam cycled off down the street swerving the moving cars.

Elektra pulled on a dark blue shirt, and black jeans running her fingers through her knotty hair. Going to the draw and pulling out £20, before notting down a shopping list. Milk, bread, butter etc...

* * *

><p>It was a bright summer's day, and the park was swarming with little children and their parents running to catch up with them. Elektra smiled, walking past one toddler and his mum, playing on the swings. Walking around the corner beneath the trees in the shade spotting a girl sat down on a small stool in front of a large canvas.<p>

'Saff' Elektra called, speeding towards her. Where she was slumped on a smal stool, under the shade infront of 3 large oak trees.

'Oh hey, Elektra' Sapphire smiles, dipping her paint brush into the green paint before delicately shading in the trees.

'How are you?' Sapphire asked not having seen Elektra for a few months, having been travelling around from place to place looking for some work.

'Yeah, alls good me and Liam have a small flat together so yeah' Elektra began, watching Sapphire shade in the sky.

'Oh nice, sorry I haven't been in touch been so busy' Sapphire explained putting the paint brush down before swirling around.

'It's OK, looks like your doing good for yourself' Elektra observed.

'Not too bad, sold one for almost 1,200 the other day was over the moon' Sapphire beamed sipping from a coke can.

'That's brilliant, glad you're doing well, you should come round the flat one day?' Elektra asked peeing down into Sapphires sketch box.

'Yeah, defiantly I've got your number... I'll ring you some time I'm gunna pack up now' Sapphire replied clearing away the paints, paper and large canvas and stool.

'Bye' Elektra smiled before continuing down the pavement. 'Have you heard from Harry?' Sapphire called after her.

'No why, is he OK?' Elektra called back. 'Yeah well think so...' Sapphire mumbled.

* * *

><p>Elektra fell down onto one of the cream sofa's shopping bags scattered around her feet. Knackered from all the food shopping gasping for a drink.<p>

'You alright madam?' Liam grinned coming up to Elektra sitting down beside her.

'Are you on your break?' Elektra asked, stretching her feet out.

'Yeah, want me to get you a drink?' Liam asked looking down at the scattered shopping bags.

'Thanks, did you make it on time?' She asked.

'Yeah, only just...' Liam smiled. 'Hot chocolate?' Liam asked.

Elektra smiled, hot chocolates being her favourite. 'Yes please' She replied, almost tasting the chocolate in her mouth all ready.

'Think I might learn to drive, this walking kills me' Elektra laughed sipping on her warm hot chocolate.

'Fair enough... Doesn't look like I'm passing my driving test any time soon' Liam smiled sipping on his cup of tea.

'Liam' a deep voice called from around the corner. Liam instantly getting to his feet.

'Yes?' Liam asked a nervous grin covering his face. It was the owner of the shop; he was an old man in his late 50's with a brown beard and dark brown eyes and thinning grey hair.

'I've been looking at some things, and I just don't have the money' He gulped his eyes leaving Liam's.

'What does that mean?' Elektra piped up for Liam, whose face was sinking.

'It mean's that I'm going to have to lay you off Liam' He explained.

'You can't do that!' Elektra exploded getting to her feet, clenching her fists.

'Elektra it's OK. I completely understand want me to hand my stuff in?' Liam asked calmly, un pinning his name badge and placing it in the mans palm.

'You don't have to go to the end of your shift' the man mumbled feeling guilty, but not having any other way.

'I know where I'm not wanted' Liam announced narrowing his eyes, before pulling the shopping bags up and taking Elektra's hand and strutting out with his head held high.

'Are you OK?' Elektra mumbled, as the pair walked back to the flat. 'It's just another job... Used to it' Liam mumbled the bags of shopping weighing him down. 'It's not fair' Elektra grunted climbing up the flat stairs, reaching the top and twisting the key in the door. Liam lugging the bags inside.

* * *

><p>The pair were greeted by a 13 year old Harry who had a new piercing to his lip despite his age. He stood arms crossed, bags scattered around his feet. It looked like Harry was planning on staying.<p>

'Harry?' Liam asked. 'Why are you here, how did you get in?' Elektra asked looking around.

'Spare key, under the mat. Good one' Harry laughed taking a packet of crisps from the bags of shopping before tearing them open.

'You can't stay here, you know that' Liam sighed taking the crisps from Harry. Harry had tried this stunt before when Liam and Elektra had first moved in, Harry no longer the loveable little boy with the toy giraffe now a trouble soon teen.

'Why not? You guys are the only ones who seem to give two shits. Even Sapphire just picked up her stuff and left, so much for her always being there for me' Harry scowled.

'But... What happened to the Lead's?'

'I didn't fit in' Harry replied turning around picking up the remote and turning to the music channel. 'What harm can it do for him to stay a while?' Liam asked turning to Elektra who teeth were gritted. Harry reminded Liam of his earlier self- stubborn.

'Just for a bit' Elektra sighed taking the remote from Harry's hand.


	3. Going back to Elm Tree

Liam turned his body around in the bed putting his arm out to notice Elektra wasn't there. He sat up yawning. Alarm clock reading 6:30am, this time a week a go he would be waking up late searching frantically for his uniform but not anymore after yesterday's events.

He tucked his toes inside a blue pair of slippers before shuffling from the bedroom. Spotting Elektra as she left the bathroom. Making her jump.

'You OK, you don't look very well?' Liam asks noticing how pale Elektra's face was.

'Yeah, yeah fine. What are we doing about Harry?' Elektra mumbles back.

'Your right... I need to call Mike later' Liam nods watching Harry as he snored. 'What happened to him just being an innocent little boy?' Elektra sighed. Slinging open the kitchen cupboard pulling out a box of cereal.

'I really have no idea, it's such a waste' Liam replies, shoving his hand in the box of cereal pulling out a handful of cheerio's.

'Oi' Elektra laughs throwing a handful of cheerio's in Liam's face.

'TRYING TO SLEEP' Harry shrieks, now wide awake.

'Harry, I will ring Mike in a bit...So if you want to pack your things?' Liam explained, brushing up the cereal from the floor.

'Thought I could stay a while?' Harry asked his face sinking.

'Harry if you could, but you can't' Liam replied.

'Alright I'll start packing, I see how it is' Harry mumbled, picking up his belongings scattered across the carpet.

* * *

><p>'Where are you going?' Liam asked as Elektra appeared in the door way fully clothed, hair straighten.<p>

'Work' Elektra sighed. 'Oh right, course. I'll see you later' Liam replied. Quickly planting a kiss on Elektra's cheek. Before banging on the bathroom door. 'HURRY UP HARRY!'

'Good luck' Elektra laughed before exiting the flat. She pulled out her Blackberry 4800 and scrolled through her song playlist, before shoving in her headphones. She went the same way which she had walked yesterday passing the oak tree's and park. The nursery where she worked was a small building, which was painted bright colours and had a few red and blue tables along side a small playing area outside which had a small plastic slide and three swings. She entered the building swinging her bag down on a peg.

'Alright Lex?' Elektra turned around scowling. 'Hi Holly' Elektra replied sarcastically before putting the kettle on.

'Just me and you today, Kate isn't very well' Holly informed her biting down into a chocolate digestive.

'Fantastic' Elektra replied narrowing her eyes.

It was now lunchtime and the small building was swarming with little child, there were 2 boys and 3 girls in total ranging from 4-6 years old.

They had an afternoon of painting ahead of them. Elektra pulling out a pot of blue paint, for the children to dip there hands in. One little girl named Molly, with her long brown hair in a ponytail and a small pair of denim dungaree's laughed as she pressed her hand down on the large piece of paper leaving her hand mark.

She clapped grinning, before returning her hand to the paint. Elektra laughed too placing her hand down and smudging it down onto the paper. Another little boy named James ran around in circles, making a plane with his little hands. 'WHOOSH' He laughed spinning around the room toppling down onto the soft mat.

'Sorry to interrupt' Liam called from the doorway stepping inside.

He looked to Holly. 'Is it OK to have a word with Elektra?' He asked Elektra getting up from her knees.

'Well not really' Holly groaned looking Liam up and down. 'It'll only be a minute' Elektra sighed before stepping outside with Liam.

'What is it?' She asked Liam grinning.

'Well Mike came round got Harry; I went back to Elm Tree with him...' Liam began.

'And well, he offered me a part time job kind of on trial kind of thing' Liam exploded with excitement.

'You're going back to Elm Tree?' Elektra asked mouth wide.

'Yeah, I think I should don't you?' Liam beamed spinning Elektra around.

'If you want too... Would it not bring up some bad memories though?' Elektra asked as Holly stared out the window watching them both.

'Well yeah, good memories. I thought you would be happy?' Liam gulped his excitement fading.

'No I am honest, It's really good. My shift finished in about an hour so see you then?' Elektra replies before slipping back inside.

'What was that about then?' Holly asked.

'Nothing to do with you, if im honest' Elektra replied sending her a dirty look before returning her attention to the painting.

* * *

><p>'Elektra over here!' Liam called as Elektra stepped out. She turned spotting Liam standing with a bag of chips across the road.<p>

Elektra took a handful of chips, 'Sorry about earlier. Really well done' Elektra nodded pouring a generous amount of ketchup over the chips.

'Thank you' Liam smiled dipping a chip into the sauce. Elektra shivering the cold air hitting at her bare arms.

'So when do you start at Elm Tree?' Elektra asked, Liam wrapping his jumper around her shoulders as they walked around the corner to their flat.

'Next week' Liam laughed. 'Can't believe I'm going to be working their. Just call me mini Tracy Beaker'

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this:') If you have any ideas for what I can do please let me know :D**


	4. Football fixes everything

_5 days later._

'How'd I look?' Liam asked strutting into the bedroom placing a hand on his hip. Elektra sat up stretching rubbing at her eyes. In front of her stood Liam in a black trousers, black suit jacket, white shirt and a bright pink tie...

'You're not meeting the queen' Elektra laughed slipping out of the bed.

'You really think it's that bad?' Liam sighed pulling his tie away from his neck.

'It is a bit um... Formal' Elektra replied flicking through the hangers in the wardrobe.

'What about this?' Elektra asked pulling out a plain black shirt and dark blue denim jeans.

'I'm not sure' Liam sighed looking at the clothes.

'Elm Tree House Liam, imagine how you'lld have reacted if someone dressed like you are now turned up' Elektra replied thrusting the trousers into his hands. Liam knew not to argue with Elektra so did what she wanted got changed.

* * *

><p>'I feel sick' Liam gulped thrusting himself up onto the bike seat, his clammy hands holding tightly onto the handle bars.<p>

'Just be yourself you'll be fine, honest' Elektra replied wrapping an arm around Liam.

'Natural...' Liam replied to himself. 'Good luck' Elektra replied. Liam nodded before pressing his foot down on the bike pedal speeding across the road.

* * *

><p>Liam wasn't due in till 10.30am, but he reached Elm Tree just past 10.10am not wanting to be late. He stopped outside swinging his legs from the bike. He gazed up at the building. He had returned a few times, since leaving a few years a go, but everything seemed so different.<p>

It was weird for him to think of Elm Tree moving on without him. The building it self was larger it had an extension to the side, and a new lick of paint. Liam strolled across the pebbles. Hesitating before knocking on the red door, he could hear the familuar sound of young people shouting inside.

Mike answered, sending Liam a comforting smile. 'You're early' He laughed widening the door to allow Liam to step inside.

Liam stared blankly at the space, the space where the piano used to be. 'Heard from Gus since he joined the orchestra?' Liam found himself asking.

'Yeah, he's doing really well really enjoying it' Mike smiled, leading Liam into the office past a small girl with short blonde hair.

'Obviously it must be weird being back' Mike nodded flicking his way through the filing cupboard.

'Could say that' Liam mumbled. 'Not much has changed, I really need you just to help out you know how it goes. We did have a replacement after Gina left but she didn't last long and Tracy works Tuesdays and Thursdays' Mike explained.

'OK, I can do that' Liam nodded. Liam felt as if it was his first day at school again which struck fear down his spine, but he put a fake smile determinded to make this work for him and Elektra's sake. I mean if Tracy could do it so could Liam right?

'I'm just going to talk to the kids, if you want to familiarise your self with the files' Mike nodded before slipping through the office door.

Liam sighed getting to his feet. He didn't like reading the kids files as he hated the fact that care workers used to be able to read his. He pulled out Harry's folder first, not being surprised by what he read.

Returned to Elm Tree; 11 times.

'OK, time to meet them' Mike smiled opening the office door.

Liam glanced around the now bigger living room. A new brown corner sofa in the centre of the room. A small desk in the corner with an expensive look laptop on the top. A few book shelves, toy boxes. He stared around, little faces glaring back.

There were 11 children in total. Ageing from around 7 years old up to 16.

'James, Jade, Oliver, Kate, Rose, Lewis, Courtney, Matthew, Molly, Hope and of course you know Harry' Mike smiled.

'HELLO' a girl with long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes appeared next to Liam grinning.

'Hi' Liam mumbled, being taken back by all the new faces.

'I'm Molly' 'I'm Hope' Two younger girl with short brown hair and large blue eyes smiled. 'Were twins' they beamed in unison.

'Nice to meet you' Liam smiled. 'You too' they replied in unison giggling.

'I'm going to play football now' an older boy, around the age of 15 interrupted getting to his feet heading outside two younger boys tagging along behind him.

'How about you go play football with them Liam' Mike suggested, knowing that there wasn't anything better then bonding over a game of football.

* * *

><p>'Shut up James' the older boy sighed shoving the younger boy sending him hurtling backwards down onto the hard ground.<p>

'Hey' Liam called sprinting towards them. 'What do you think your doing?' He asked putting a hand out to help the younger boy up.

'I can't get any privacy in this place' the older boy moaned heading away from them kicking at the ground in frustration.

'Tell me about it' Liam replied kicking the ball up into the air.

'Let me guess... Old care kid turned care worker. How original' the older boy laughed sarcastically rolling his eyes.

'I'm Liam. What's your name?' 'Matt' the boy replied bluntly.

'James, Oliver' the other two other boys smiled. 'What are we waiting for then, let's play' Liam smiled picking up the football.

'Oliver's with me. Atleast he can kind of hit a ball' Matt replied yanking Oliver across the grass.

'OK. Me and James then. Lucky to have that proper goal post. We only had plastic ones' Liam laughed placing the football down in the centre of the field.

For the first 10 minutes of the game, Matt kept up his sarcastic comments but soon began to relax. Liam allowed Oliver to tackle the ball from him. He took a deep breath before swinging his leg back and sending his foot smashing into the soft ball sending it hurtling through the goal. A small grin appearing on Matt's face. The game soon came to an end after 30 minutes as everyone become to tired to play any longer.

'Liam a word' Mike called as Liam, Oliver, James and Matt strolled across the grass laughing as James told a joke.

Mike pulled Liam as side. Liam gulped, wondering what he had done bad already, expecting the worse.

'You seem to really get to Matt. Haven't seen Matt smile since he came here a few months a go' Mike smiled much to Liam's relief.

'Ah thanks, football can fix everything' Liam nodded. 'People were wrong about you Liam, including me. You can do things when you put your mind to it' Mike replied clearing his throat.

'Thank you, for giving me the chance' Liam smiled.

'Your welcome, now come on it's not all about football skills let's see how you'll manage lunch'


	5. How could this be?

**Sorry it's been a while! So here it goes...**

Liam's eyes fluttered open he slipped his hands under the cover realising the empty space where Elektra should have been, he knew something was wrong. He frowned jumping up from his bed and grabbing a dressing gown wrapping it around him and rushing out of the bedroom. He twisted the bathroom door knob stepping inside, Elektra jumping noticing Liam watching her.

'What are you doing?' Liam asks watching as Elektra holds a small cardboard box in her hands. Biting down on her bottom lip.

'Ur. Nothing' she smiled shoving the box on top of the bathroom shelves.

'You've been acting really strange recently. What is it is it me working at Elm Tree?' Liam questioned staring at Elektra who was blushing. Unable to make eye contact with the man she loved.

'No...I think it's great' Elektra mumbled. 'Then what is it?' Liam continued determined to get to the bottom of this. Hating not knowing what was going on.

'Just forget it alright.' Elektra shoots back pushing past Liam and slamming the bathroom door the thin walls vibrating.

'Elektra!' Liam shouted after her sprinting through the bathroom door. 'I should be at work...' Elektra sighs grabbing at her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

'Elektra... Wait' Liam sighs the flat door being slammed in his face.

* * *

><p>'Are you OK?' Mike asks washing some plates along side Matt who was slowly drying the bowls.<p>

'Yeah, I'm fine' Liam sighs dropping down his bag in the office before heading through the kitchen.

'Not like you to be doing the dishes' Liam asks noticing Matt who would never even think about doing the dishes.

'Not like I had a choice' Matt grunted narrowing his eyes and chucking a bowl down onto the side making a large thump and pushing past Liam sending him hurtiling into the kitchen counter.

'What do you want me to do?' Liam asked looking around the empty kitchen rubbing at his bashed arm.

'Go and make a bed up- In Harry's room we've got a new boy arriving later' Mike orders placing the plates carefully in the kitchen cupboard. Liam nodded before slipping out of the kitchen and heading up the stairs, heading down the corridor. Liam sighed before slowly knocking on Harry's door.

'Hey I need to put these covers on the bed' Liam smiled placing the bed sheets down onto the bed alongside the wall.

'I don't see why I have to share' Harry groans. Scrolling down his IPod and placing a pair of headphones in.

* * *

><p>'You're late' Holly smiled, smugly. Pleased that Elektra was late and that closer to loosing her job.<p>

'By a few minutes...' Elektra sighed pulling out a box of toys and rummaging through. 'If you're not careful you won't have a job for much longer' Holly replied, almost having joy in threatening Elektra's job. Elektra rolled her eyes, hating Holly's guts.

'Can we play outside on the swings?' A small girl smiled, holding onto Elektra's hand. 'Sure' Elektra smiled leading the small blonde girl outside. Outside was a small patch of grass which contained a pair of tire swings, and a small plastic slide.

Elektra helped up the little girl, she shrieked in enjoyment. As Elektra pushed her faster her legs kicking in the air her blonde ringlets blowing in the wind. She slowly brought the swing to a stop and helped her off. The girl jumping down onto the grass and clapping her hands.

'Do you have children?' She asked climbing up the slide. Elektra shook her head, her head bowing. Smile fading from her face.

'Why not?' The little girl asked. Slipping down the slide laughing.

'Why not?' The girl repeated tapping Elektra on her arm.

'Why-'Elektra walked off, heading through the building and out through the entrance door. Before Holly could stop her.

* * *

><p>Liam sighed slumping his work bag down onto the sofa and placing his feet up onto the small table and flicking through the channel televisions. He sighed sipping on a drink of orange.<p>

'Nope...' 'Nope...' He mumbled flicking through the limited channels.

He grunted getting to his feet and heading towards the bathroom, he entered noticing the box which had been placed there hours earlier by Elektra. Liam jumped whacking the box the curiousity getting the better of him. The box slid off the contents smashing against the bathroom floor. He bent down picking up one of the white sticks. He became almost breathless as he glanced down squinting at the white stick. The pregnany test. He gasped; how could this be?

**So, what do you think should happen next!**


	6. Im just a kid myself

**Sorry, im hoping to update the next chapters a lot quicker! Hope you enjoy:).**

Liam stumbled back still grasping the pregnancy test in his hands, hitting the bathroom door before flipping the test over. His eyes shot down. Liam knew he wasn't exactly a bright spark, but he knew what that meant. His girlfriend, Elektra was pregnant. She couldn't be his hands slipped away the tests hitting the floor, before picking up another. Yanking at the door handle his palms sweaty, his heart racing. He fell down onto the brown sofa, placing his head in his sweaty hands. Trying to slow his heart race. He couldn't believe it, they'll have been so careful. Doubt began to settle in. He trusted Elektra, but stupid questions began to circle around in his mind...

Why wouldn't she have told him? Was she cheating on him? Was she hiding something? The door rattled and Elektra placed her foot inside. Gasping at the presence of Liam.

'Why are you back from work earl...?' Elektra began. Her eyes swivelling towards to bathroom the tests spread out across the floor.

'Liam, I can-'She gulped placing her hand on Liam's arm. Liam instantly pulling away, circling the small lounge.

'You can't be pregnant' Liam spoke clearly pacing the room, veins his forehead bulging. Panic rising in the tone of his voice.

'I don't know how it happened-'Elektra admitted, trying to calm Liam down who was fuming.

'Who's the father?' Liam demanded turning to Elektra, his breathing speed increasing.

'Don't be stupid' Elektra darts back, feeling hurt by the lack of trust Liam had for her. Why wouldn't he trust her...

'Well...' Liam asked biting his lip. Still waiting for her to answer the question.

'You, you idiot can't believe you would even ask that' Elektra' sighed dropping down on the sofa.

'When did you find out?' Liam questioned.

'2 or 3 weeks a go' Elektra admitted, guilt over taking her emotions. 'I'm sorry-'She sighed, gripping onto his hand.

* * *

><p>'Are you going to keep it?' Liam finally asked.<p>

'I don't know what do to, it's a lot to deal with' Elektra mumbled her gaze lowing to the floor.

'Were only kids are self' Liam nodded his hand covering his face, the reality becoming over whelming.

* * *

><p><em>Few days later<em>

'What are you going to do?' Frank asked tearing open a packet of crisps while the zorb game console loaded.

'I don't know...I'm not ready to be a dad yet' Liam gulped pushing his sandwich across the coffee table, not hungry. Couldn't eat when he was this nervous.

'You'll make a great dad one day Liam' Frank smiled, picking up a control.

'I mean look at us Frank, playing like 12 year olds how could I be a dad?' Liam laughed.

* * *

><p>'Elektra!' Sapphire called from her makeshift painting stool in the middle of a busy street. Elektra spun around, her face showing no emotion she shuffled over.<p>

'Let me guess, you know too?' Electra asked rolling her eyes. 'Harry told me...' Sapphire admitted squirting paint onto her wooden pallet.

'It's a mess, Saph' Elektra shook her head. Knowing just how messed up the entire situation was.

'You're so young' Sapphire nodded. Signalling for Elektra to sit down on the small stool in front of her. 'I'm not paying' Elektra told her straight, knowing that Sapphire was about to begin to paint her.

'Don't worry It's free' Sapphire laughed dabbing down delicately on the canvas.

'Tada' Sapphire declared turning it around the face Elektra. It was a small portrait of Elektra, with a large bump and several toddlers around her feet. Which read in large bubble writing 'mum to be.'

'Are you taking the piss?' Elektra shouted turning heads of shoppers, knocking the stall over and putting her fist thorough the canvas, creating a large slit in the middle.

'Elektra, wait I didn't mean too...' Sapphire called after her. The wreck of a painting remains in her hands. Elektra sped away, she felt like her and Liam were the laughing point of everyone. Everyone laughing and mocking them she sped past a street of shops. She stopped outside one, glancing up at the shop windows. She spotted a range of small baby sized shoes. Her hands fell down to her side, and her lip began to quiver her eyes brimming with tears. This was all too much to take in, she stood outside the busy shop and her emotion began to show. Her tears streaming down her face, eye makeup running.

She placed her palm on the glass window. Starring at the small pairs of shoes. She wiped the back of her sleeve across her damp face before stepping inside wondering around the different sections. She picked out a small teddy bear, it reminded her of a bear she had when she was younger. She confidently walked up to the tills before paying, she smiled as she left the shop the little bag containing the bear swinging in her hand.


	7. Faces from the past

'Elektra' Liam smiles literally bumping into Elektra who is miles away the small bag still grasped in her palm. 'Aw, you didn't have too' Liam laughed looking down at the bag and smiling.

'Get lost-'Elektra laughed. 'We need to talk about this properly now.' Elektra says seriously gripping onto Liam's hand and starring into his eyes. 'Yeah sure' Liam smiles taken back my Elektra's authority.

Liam allowed Elektra to lead him down the street. 'Where are we going?' Liam asked. Elektra smiled reaching a patch of grass. She headed over to the large oak tree which was standing pride of place in the centre she slumped her self down against the trunk. Liam plonking himself down next to her.

'I want to keep it' Elektra nodded pulling out the small teddy bear from the shopping bag. Liam nodded, taking the bear in his hands. 'I agree' Liam nodded.

'I know it might not be perfect, but we can do this I know we can' Liam continued locking his gaze.

'Your right, this could be the making of us' Elektra replied letting out a large sigh of relief. She pulled her phone out before throwing it away from her. 'Who's that ringing?' Liam asked looking at the phone flashing. 'Holly, I should be at work' Elektra rolled her eyes.

'Just tell her you're ill, we deserve the afternoon together' Liam smiled getting to his feet and shoving Elektra's phone battery out alongside his own and shoving them down in his pocket.

'What'd you do that for?' Elektra asked.

'Don't want to be interrupted' Liam smiled taking Elektra's hand. 'Come on'

Liam led Elektra on which seemed like a mile long walk. 'GOD. NEED TO LEARN TO DRIVE' Elektra groaned. Elektra's face then lit up. Liam had taken her to her favourite chocolate shop. She laughed as Liam held the door open for her.

She stepped inside the sweet smell of chocolate wafting up her nostrils. Her taste buds exploding, the old man with a white beard by the counter smiled. 'Made especially' He grinned pulling up a large brown box with purple bow wrapped around it.

'Liam' Elektra mumbled sliding the box off her mouth widening. She was a sucker for a nice box of chocolates, like most people. She slid one up and placed it in her mouth, the creamy filling tickling at her taste buds.

* * *

><p>'Were going to be alright aren't we' Elektra beamed as they reached the flat later that day the box of chocolates held tightly in her hands.<p>

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

'Who's that?' Elektra sighed rolling her eyes.

Liam shrugged. Honestly having no idea. 'Let them in, I'm going to lie down' Elektra ordered strolling off towards the bedroom.

Liam sighed pulling open the flat door. Too an unexpected face. It was Melissa... Melissa Perkins. 'Melissa?' Liam asked mouth wide. 'Let me in-'She rushed in her posh voice inviting herself in.

Liam stepped aside. 'Ur, Elektra?' Liam called. 'Yes, a cup of tea would be lovely' she laughed.

'No, Elektra come here' He gulped as Melissa strolled up and down the flat her hand covering her face.

She grunted, mumbling something as she headed in her head shooting up to the sight of her sister... she hadn't seen her since the wedding years a go... 'What are you doing here?' Elektra asked watching as her sister burst into tears.

'It's OK' Elektra sighed, placing her arm over her sister trying to comfort her. Liam stood awkwardly in the corner.

'GOING TO GET BUTTER' Liam shouted, making a sharp exit.

'What's wrong?' Elektra asked, putting the kettle on.

'I...I-'Melissa mumbled. 'How many sugars?' Elektra asking pulling out two mugs.

Melissa shook her head. 'Sit down Mand-Elektra' she gulped. Elektra nodded heading round to sit down onto the sofa.

'Just spit it out?' Elektra sighs holding the cup of tea in her hands as she waited for her sister to tell her.

'Dad's died' Melissa squeaked. 'What?' Elektra shrieked. The cup of boiling tea slipping from her hands and splashing against the table.

The door knob turned as Liam stepped inside holding a tub of butter. Liam looked at Elektra and then back at Melissa. 'Bad timing?' Liam gulped before slipping back out of the door.

Please leave a review. What do you think should happen next?:).


End file.
